Fractured Ponies
by Nyx Wordsmith
Summary: In a twisted Equestria, The Mane Six are having a glorious time finding ways to fulfill their twisted needs.
1. In the Beggining

**Chapter 1**

Fluttershy walked the streets of PonyVille, feeling more like an outcast in the backwater city than she had in CloudsDale. Barely able to fly, and ridiculed by those she was supposed to trust, she'd run, hiding in the small city in a house by the Everfree Forest. She lived completely alone, ignoring the animals that came to her abode and even capturing some. She'd learnt that inflicting pain made her feel better.

She hid behind her pink hair, cursing the colour of her hair as she approached a stall. She wasn't well known in PonyVille, and some of the ponies were nice enough, but there were some who were convinced she was a pushover.

She glanced over at the asparagus and reached into her bag for the few bits she needed. She looked down at the few coins in her hand and saw the unicorn in her peripheral vision before they tried to break in front of her. With a well place hand the unicorn tripped and fell face down across Fluttershy's shoes.

Fluttershy picked up her asparagus, dropped down the bits and turned away, leaving the unicorn in a daze. She was no one's pushover and she was never going to be again. She may have been bullied as a filly and abused, but she was not going to let that direct her life. No one walked all over her. Not anymore.

Fluttershy hid her face behind her hair again as she tucked the asparagus into her bag. An unamused laugh rang out beside her and she paused, looking up and watching as a girl with straight pink hair leant over a stall and glared another girl in the face. She had the serious look of an angry person and Fluttershy studied her for a moment before flicking her useless wings and walking forward.

"Hey!" The stall owner cried in surprise and Fluttershy turned her head when she saw the crazed look in the girl's face. She grinned, and pulled the woman closer.

"I am only going to be civil one, last, time." She lowered the woman and raised her head, "Two bits is too much, I'm only paying _one_ bit." She put the coin down, "Either way, I'm taking those tomatoes."

Fluttershy frowned, were tomatoes really that important? Even Fluttershy wouldn't get that violent over a few of the red fruits. Fluttershy shrugged and started walking again, why was it even her problem? She didn't need them.

She heard the defiance and then the angry growl of the pink girl. Fluttershy turned around and stepped over before the pink girl pulled out a knife. She leant casually on the frame of the stall, looking between the two women. The girl with pink hair met Fluttershy's eyes for a moment, her blue eyes studying Fluttershy within moments. She turned her attention back to the unicorn who denied what it was that the girl needed.

"She's right, you know." Fluttershy crossed her arms, "Two bits is _way_ too much." Fluttershy looked away, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to piss her off further, given how dangerous she is."

The girl glanced at Fluttershy again, her eyes detecting the hint of warning in Fluttershy's voice. Fluttershy may not be known, but Pinkamina sure was. She swallowed and looked back at the woman, "I'm going to leave my coin here. I'm going to walk away. You are not going to argue with me and be grateful that I don't slit your throat and take my coin with me."

Fluttershy looked away, studying the people as they ventured past and the few concerned glances in their direction. No one was brave enough to stop them. Fluttershy smirked as Pinkamina released the woman and Fluttershy pushed off the stall.

She didn't expect a thanks, and started off in her own direction, studying everything around her and trailing her useless wings behind her. She glanced at a shop front, and saw Pinkamina following her in the reflection. She swung around and stopped, her green eyes meeting Pinkamina's.

"Why did you help me?" Pinkamina asked coldly, her chin low and blue eyes holding Fluttershy's.

"And let you slash a woman's throat in front of children?" Fluttershy crossed her arms, "Getting your tomatoes is one thing, going to jail for it is another."

Pinkamina raised her head as Fluttershy heard steps behind her, "What is-" the voice went quiet for a moment, "Fluttershy?"

She didn't bother turning to the voice, she knew who it was, "Hello again, Rainbow Dash." She kept her eye contact with Pinkamina.

Pinkamina looked between the two Pegasus, and Fluttershy's jaw tensed, "Who is she?"

"Someone I knew from school." Fluttershy said, trying to ignore the feeling that Rainbow Dash was watching her with the intensity she had when they were in school together. Something didn't feel right and Fluttershy stepped to the side, turning and watching both girls closely.

Pinkamina stood her ground, but Rainbow Dash was working her way closer, "It's been a while." Rainbow Dash said slowly as Fluttershy edged back, feeling boxed in with the dangerous girl in pink to her side and the bully in blue to her other.

"Yes, and I was hoping it would be longer." Fluttershy snarled, flicking her wings, "I was also hoping that Pinkamina and I could finish our conversation."

Rainbow Dash laughed softly, "Well? Finish it up."

"Fuck off, Rainbow Dash." Pinkamina finally snarled, "This doesn't involve you and it never will."

Rainbow Dash met Pinkamina's eyes for a moment, then grinned at both girls, "It will soon." She met Fluttershy's eyes and flapped her wings, "It will soon." Then she soared above them, reminding Fluttershy how useless her wings were.

Fluttershy looked up at Pinkamina, "Where were we?" Fluttershy asked as Pinkamina shrugged.

"I don't know, but I wanted her gone." Pinkamina shoved her hands in her pockets and walked past Fluttershy, "You live this way?"

Fluttershy walked beside her, her arms still crossed over her chest, "Yes." She stared straight down the street as she watched the world from behind her hair. She felt safer behind it for a reason that Fluttershy had never understood.

"How far out?" Pinkamina didn't really seem interested but Fluttershy answered as she pulled a cigarette out of her bag.

"Just outside the Everfree." She lit it and Pinkamina glanced at her sideways before turning down another street. Fluttershy didn't farewell her, but took a drag on her cigarette instead and walked calmly past the town's edge and to her home. She walked the path slowly, checking her mailbox and then made it to her front door.

Holding her almost finished cigarette between her lips, she unlocked her front door and pushed it open, taking her last drag before spitting it to her side. She breathed out the smoke as she stepped in, closing and locking the door behind her.

A small white bunny sat in it's cage, biting on the bars and tapping it's foot. Fluttershy had been slowly starving it, feeding it regularly at first, then giving it less and less and teasing it with the food it was supposed to be eating. Fluttershy sat before it, taking out her bundle of asparagus and taking a bite of the stalk.

She heard a soft squeak as she made a soft moan noise and knew she had the rabbit's attention. It stared at her as she chewed and swallowed, then she turned to it. It was watching her and slipped it's front paw through the bars, reaching for her asparagus. Fluttershy laughed as the skinny bunny teared up, "I told you last night was it." She took another bite and savoured it slowly. Again the bunny squeaked and it's tears fell, but Fluttershy only laughed.


	2. Dark Shroud

**Chapter 2**

Pinkamina entered her house alone, glad that the Pegasus had neither followed her or farewelled her. Now agitated and excited, she dumped all her groceries on the table and ventured to the basement door, unlocking it and slowly walking down the stairs. She heard the soft whimpers of the captured girl and laughed, "Hello again." She stood before the girl, happy with her handiwork. The girl stood spreadeagle, her wrists and ankles bound to a frame that Pinkamina had made herself. It hadn't taken long, but finding the right supports had taken many subjects and many accidental deaths.

Pinkamina pulled the girl's gag from her lips, pressing herself close to the naked and shaking girl.

"Now, now, it's rude not to say hello."

The girl whimpered, "H-hello?..."

Pinkamina smiled, "Much better than yesterday." She pressed herself against her, aware that her warmth was more than welcome. She gasped and shivered, her hands curling into fists above her head, "Now, give me a kiss..." she whispered.

"What?" the girl shuddered in surprised and Pinkamina cupped the side of her head in her hands.

"I want a kiss hello." Pinkamina answered, "You're going to have to learn to do what I want you to sooner or later, Cheerilee." The schoolteacher shuddered, "It's better now than never." Pinkamina added and leant close, "Kiss me."

"Who are you?" Cheerliee asked, her dark magenta hair tumbling over her back when she tried to pull away.

Pinkamina huffed, "About to become your worst nightmare if you don't do what I ask."

Cheerliee stiffened and leant forward again, pressing her lips to Pinkamina's. Pinkamina let Cheerilee kiss her, letting her hands rest by her sides, then she moved, resting them on Cheerilee's hips.

Cheerilee pulled away and Pinkamina frowned, "Mm..." she turned away and moved slowly toward a small row of her favourite instruments, "You could have done better." She said and made sure each blade, whip and sexual device was prepared and cleaned, "I'll have to work on that tonight."

Cheerilee huffed, trying to pull her knees together and whimpered, "Oh, please, no..."

Pinkamina smiled to herself, "Oh, you forget what I'm capable of." She turned to Cheerilee, "And what I'm not capable of." She picked up a harness, walking slowly over to the frightened woman, "Like empathy," she forced the blunted implement into Cheerilee and listened to the soft gasp, moan and keen as she spun it, "or understanding," she used her knee to keep the implement in place as she fixed the harness to Cheerilee's waist and hips, "or remorse," she pulled her knee away and stepped back, "or guilt..." she pushed the gag back into Cheerilee's mouth before turning away and walking to the stairs, "Now, that should be enough punishment...for now..." Pinkamina laughed softly, before stepping out of the basement and closing the door behind her.

Cheerilee had been all too easy to capture, but so much harder to break. School had been cancelled since she'd gone missing, and the little filly Sweetiebelle loved her for it. She visited every afternoon, and Sweetiebelle was in for a big surprise when she saw the new plaything that was waiting for her downstairs.

Pinkamina already had another plan in place in case Sweetiebelle finally backed out and tried to run. There was a little place where Sweetiebelle could curl up and moan and shudder all she wanted, but Pinkamina doubted it would happen.

Then again, it had happened before.

She locked the basement door as she moved back to her bag, pulling out the contents and placing them on the table before her. She took all her groceries to her kitchen, then pulled out a smoke and started to huff. It felt good to let the smoke into her and she leant against the bench, her eyes closed.

"Pinkie?" she heard a soft call and a knock at the front door, "Are you home?"

Pinkamina shook her head at the nickname Sweetiebelle had planted on her and opened the door, letting the small girl in before closing it. Sweetiebelle was the only person in the world that Pinkamina dared show affection to, and she would do anything to protect her. She picked the small girl up and hugged her, before putting the giggling girl down and taking a drag of her smoke. Sweetiebelle grinned up at her, "School was cancelled..." she had a glimmer in her eye, something that told Pinkamina she had been scheming and putting the pieces of the puzzle together, "Was it because of you?" she asked, following Pinkamina into the kitchen.

Pinkamina handed her a stalk of asparagus, "Maybe." She urged Sweetiebelle to eat, "I want you to eat a lot before tonight." Sweetiebelle's eyes widened and she smiled, remembering her favourite game, taking a bite of the asparagus, "I thought you would like some revenge."

Sweetiebelle smiled as she chewed and sat at the kitchen bench while Pinkamina finished her cigarette, "Does she know it'll be us?"

"Not tonight, Belle." She ruffled the small girl's hair, "Not until she does what we want her to."

Sweetiebelle grinned, "Are we gonna kill her?" her voice was filled with innocence and genuine interest. Pinkamina looked at the lonely girl and smiled, feeling herself bound by a silent and unspoken bond.

They had never really discussed the terms of their friendship beyond deciding to keep it a secret, and Pinkamina didn't really want to. She knew Sweetiebelle was aware of very little, such as what the others felt as they were raped or stabbed or had something broken, but Pinkamina reminded herself that she was much the same. Sweetiebelle had never complained of nightmares, had never told her she wanted to stop, or that she felt bad. She was always eager and happy to help, no matter how filthy she ended up.

And if Sweetiebelle wasn't pleased with the captive, Pinkamina made sure she was pleased in the bedroom.


	3. The Lure

**Chapter 3**

Rainbow Dash soared through the sky, feeling the wind on her face and suddenly banking left, turning the way she had come and soaring back into PonyVille. She had done everything she could to banish the thoughts of Fluttershy from her mind, but her high school crush was even sexier now than she had been before.

Rainbow Dash wasn't sure where she had gone, or where she would have even lived, but she thought carefully to herself. Fluttershy was teased a lot in high school, and she knew that Fluttershy had other things on her mind, back then. Now she seemed very different.

Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she followed a set of footprints back through the city to the outskirts, Fluttershy had become a woman, and she seemed darker than she had back in school. Shy and afraid, with a hint of anger had been what first inspired her interest. Now that Fluttershy was grounded in PonyVille, she had learnt to walk among the other ponies, and had grown into a dark and mysterious woman.

Rainbow Dash looked up as the tracks led to a house on the edge of the Everfree Forest. She smirked and walked to the house, deciding to take the element of surprise. She walked to the front door and peered in the window, catching a glance of Fluttershy as she lounged, eating her bundle of asparagus before a clearly starving bunny.

It was caged and desperately reaching for the piece of asparagus that Fluttershy had left just out of its reach. Rainbow Dash stared in horror as Fluttershy watched it, a dark smirk on her face, happily eating the other pieces of the bundle. She laughed suddenly, and sat up, leaning her face close to the cage. She spoke to it, then pulled the asparagus further away from it, leaning back again as it tried to force itself between the bars.

Rainbow Dash stumbled and fell into the garden bed, the window bed falling on top of her as she lay on her back in the garden. She blinked twice, dazed and unaware that she had broken the pot, and the front door opened.

"What the hell do you want?" Fluttershy snapped and Rainbow Dash looked up at her.

"I wanted to talk." She said, and forced herself to stand, meeting Fluttershy's eyes, "About our past."

"You teased and bullied me, I got over it." Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "There, that's done-"

Rainbow Dash shoved her into the house, closing the door behind her with her foot. Fluttershy stared at her, "Starving a bunny, and laughing as it reaches desperately for food, is getting over what I did to you?" Fluttershy tensed, "Don't you remember me doing the same thing to you?"

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes, "And so what if you did?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Doesn't change the past."

"Nothing can, but this is no way to cope with it." Fluttershy snarled, "You need to stop-"

"Stop what?" she walked past Rainbow Dash, "As far as I'm aware its still alive." She nudged the asparagus slightly closer and the bunny's eyes glimmered with hope, "I'm not going to let it starve to _death_, geez." She watched the bunny, a smirk pulling onto her lips again, "I just like watching it suffer."

"Like you did." Rainbow Dash crossed her arms as Fluttershy looked up at her, "You can't treat bunnies and squirrels and..._other_ things like this." Fluttershy pulled herself off the couch, "It's not right."

Fluttershy sprinted at Rainbow Dash, tackling her to the floor and smashing her head against the wooden panels, "How dare you!" she screamed at her, gripping the rainbow hair and pulling hard, "How dare you tell me not to inflict pain on smaller creatures when that was _exactly_ what you did to me on a daily basis!" she slammed Rainbow Dash's head down again, "Ugh...if I wasn't so damned weak I'd torture you instead."

She stood and walked away, nudging the asparagus closer again, ever so slightly and watching the bunny as it finally gripped it. With a small cry of victory it pulled the asparagus closer and started biting down to it, despite it being outside the cage. Fluttershy smiled gently, then turned away, dragging Rainbow Dash to her feet and shoving her out the front door.

Rainbow Dash spun on her feet, using her wings to stabilise herself and charged at Fluttershy, knocking them back into the house and closing the door with the wind they created. Fluttershy spluttered as Rainbow Dash held her by the hair, "Don't tempt me to start bullying you again." Rainbow Dash growled, "Because I will, and my god, it will be far worse than anything you've experience before now."

Fluttershy growled at her, "I highly doubt that." She pushed Rainbow Dash off, rolling and trapping the bully beneath her, "There is nothing you can do to me that I haven't experienced before."

Rainbow Dash pushed Fluttershy off her and used her wings to get to her feet. She pushed Fluttershy against a wall, but Fluttershy slipped free, picking up a vase and smashing it over Rainbow Dash's head.

Rainbow Dash faltered, but she managed to turn and swing a chair over Fluttershy's head, sending the smaller girl sprawling on the hardwood floor. She whimpered and moaned, before pulling herself to her feet and punching the charging Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash coughed and whimpered, before slamming Fluttershy to the ground. She hesitated and met Fluttershy's eyes, before pressing her lips to Fluttershy's in an angry kiss, holding her close and refusing to let go. Fluttershy struggled trying to push the bigger girl off her, her legs spread around Rainbow Dash and she pushed hard.

Rainbow Dash weighed more than Fluttershy and didn't need to resist, letting the smaller girl push all she wanted as Rainbow Dash bit Fluttershy's lip, forcing her to open her mouth. She dove her tongue into the moist cavern, her tongue brushing against Fluttershy's. Fluttershy gasped and sighed, feeling the jolt of excitement that raced down her spine.

Rainbow Dash buried her hands in her hair, feeling Fluttershy slowly yield and grip her shirt in response. Gradually, slowly, Fluttershy let go with one hand, reaching out to a broken chair leg beside her.

Rainbow Dash was enveloped in the kiss, and Fluttershy kissed her back clumsily. She wrapped her hand around the broken leg, then swung it down, hitting Rainbow Dash in the side of the head. Rolling, she straddled the high school bully, lowering her weapon on Rainbow Dash's head until the girl stopped moving.

Fluttershy panted, spitting to the side and dropping the chair leg. She stood, then wrapped her hands around Rainbow Dash's ankle, dragging her to the dining room and binding her to a chair. She returned to the bunny as he finished the asparagus and looked up at Fluttershy. He was expecting something, but Fluttershy wasn't sure if it was torture or more food.

Fluttershy laughed, turned away and walked up the stairs. Rainbow Dash's assault and kiss had left her dizzy and agitated. She needed a shower and some time alone in bed.


	4. Insanity Incarnate

**Chapter 4**

Rarity stared at her reflection in the mirror, unhappy with the dress she had sown. She kicked the woman who stood as her mannequin, smirking as she jerked her wrists in her chains. She whimpered, trying to shake off her muzzle and Rarity felt justified. It was the mannequins fault, not hers.

She turned to the woman, gripping her by the chin, staring her silently in the eye. The woman watched her, tears flooding her eyes and she started to shake. Rarity continued to hold her eyes, and tightened her grip on the mannequins jaw. The girl flinched in pain, closing her eyes and letting her tears fall. Starving, terrified and naked, the woman let her knees collapse, while Rarity looked down at the woman.

She jerked her chin up by the hair, meeting her eyes again, "Hungry?" she asked, and the woman nodded. Rarity smirked again and pulled her onto her feet, "Stand still then." She turned to her pin cushion, watching the man flinch as she pulled a pin from his back. He lay silent and still, and she turned back to the woman, pinning a piece of the bloodied dress to her side, piercing through her flesh.

The woman cried out into her muzzle, shaking her head and sobbing, her hands clenching into fists. She shuddered as the pain sent her into shock and started shaking. Rarity, removed another pin from the man's back and used it to pin another piece of the dress onto her. Rarity smiled and clapped her hands.

"Much better!" she stroked the woman's cheek, who looked up with one eye open, "Good! Good!" the woman smirked and closed her eyes, lowering her head and hanging from her wrists. Rarity turned to the door, "I'll go get you two some food!" she ran down the stairs, then slid down the banister, running to her fridge.

She heard a loud knock on the door and paused, looking at the door curiously. No one ever visited, except her sister. She edged to the door and slid it open, peering out through a crack at a woman with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes, "You are Rarity, yes?" her Manehattan accent lit a glimmer in Rarity's eyes. She nodded, "May I enter?"

Rarity looked down at herself, then grinned. She nodded and opened the door further, staying behind it as the woman entered. She closed the door behind her and stood silent against the door, looking over the slender woman's body, "You are very beautiful..." Rarity said and the woman spun, drawing a knife and pressing the blade to Rarity's throat before she could move.

"You are very twisted, Rarity." Applejack smirked as Rarity swallowed, "I like that." She pulled her knife away and Rarity smiled, "Don't attack me, are we understood?"

Rarity nodded, gripping her torn and discoloured rags in her hands, "We are understood." Her eyes were alight with insanity.

Applejack smirked, "I'm glad you agree and understand me." Applejack headed calmly toward Rarity's staircase, "Are they up here?"

"Yes, but I said I would feed them first, I was about to get them some food, would you like to watch me feed them?" Rarity asked quickly, edging to the kitchen. Applejack glanced back at her and smiled patiently, deciding it was best to the keep the girl in her sights.

"Yes, I would love to." She stepped back down the stairs and followed the girl into the kitchen, where she pulled out meat from a freezer.

It was raw, and she put it in the microwave, zapping it a little before shoving pins into the barely warm meat. Rarity grinned at Applejack, "Makes them sick, wish they didn't eat." She explained, "If they die, I get new ones." She grinned and Applejack frowned, "What?" she stopped and tilted her head.

"Why get new ones? They are already very good." Applejack leaned forward on the counter, aware that Rarity was staring straight down her dress without attempting to hide it at all, "I'm sure the dresses would look nicer if they weren't sick and scared?" she hinted and Rarity met her eyes for a moment.

She was still and silent as she pondered Applejack's logic then looked down at the meat, "What do I feed them then?" she asked, poking the warm meat, "I cannot feed them this now..."

"Take the pins out, and cook it properly." Applejack straightened and entered the kitchen, pulling out the utensils. As though something had clicked in her mind, Rarity seemed to shake her insanity and her well-groomed accent broke through her insanity.

"Oh yes, I'm more than capable of that, dear." She contacted her magic, using it to pull out pans and heat the meat, cooking it as though she had never lost contact with the world. Applejack watched her intently, aware that Rarity had been anything but sane a moment ago.

"So this is the real Rarity?" Applejack asked calmly, straightening and looking down at the purple haired girl.

Rarity glanced back at her, "I suppose you could say that." Rarity turned back to the meat, as though Applejack were barely worth her attention, "Tell me again, why aren't I letting them die slowly and painfully?"

Applejack heard the meat simmer and hiss in the pan, "Because their catching up to you Rarity. You might not know it, but the Guard have been watching you for days." Applejack saw Rarity stiffen, "If you get seen at anytime, by anyone, you'll be arrested on anything." Applejack crossed her arms as Rarity glanced back at her.

"I see." She remained silent for a moment as the meat started to simmer and Applejack was taken by hunger. She looked over Rarity's slender body and her mouth watered, but she couldn't let herself go, not this time. She leant back on the table, gripping it beneath her fingers as Rarity turned the stove off and poured the warm meat onto plates, "I suppose you'll want me to remove the dress and the pins..."

"For a short time, and explain that to them." Applejack took the plates from Rarity and nodded her head to the stairs, "And feed them separately." Applejack walked up the stairs ahead of Rarity, "Two at the same time can lead to them ganging up on you and escaping, and we can't have that."

Rarity grunted and hissed, "No..." she ran up the stairs ahead of Applejack, her insanity having returned and opened the door, "No escapes..." She ran in and started to jerk pins out of the man.

He curled his fists into the floor, his chains clinking in response as he tried to curl up from the pain. Applejack put the food down and watched, slightly amused as Rarity whispered strange things to him. She could see by his expression that he didn't understand and she giggled, pulling his muzzle too harshly.

She looked back at Applejack, who brought over the food, placing it before him. Applejack looked at the chains and Rarity unchained the man, sitting back and watching him slowly sit up and eat. He was in tremendous pain, and Applejack was amazed he was able to stomach anything at all, but he finished his plate and Rarity re-chained him.

"Don't pin him just yet, feed her first." Applejack didn't look at the mannequin as the man took his break, closing his eyes and sleeping for a short time. Applejack didn't see them as any more human than the objects they replaced, but she knew they required the same sustenance as her, albeit in a different fashion.

Rarity slowly unpinned the dress from the woman, but was careful to make sure the dress remained pinned the way she wanted it to and put it down carefully, ignoring the bloodstains on the fabric. Rarity released the woman's wrists and watched her collapse to her knees, laughing loudly before bounding over to the plate and offering her meat.

The woman tentatively reached for it, watching Rarity carefully as she took a bite, and when she realised Rarity wasn't going to take it away she started to eat ravenously. Suddenly, Rarity's sanity returned, "How is it?"

The woman stared up at her, her eyes wide in fear and frozen. Rarity waited patiently for a response and the woman slowly started to move, swallowing and saying, "G-good." She said softly.

Rarity smiled gently, seating herself with poise and brushing stray hair from her face, "What's your name?"

Applejack wasn't sure if making the mannequin more human would help, but she realised that Rarity seemed to suffer from a type of personality disorder, like there were two of her in the same head, and Applejack was instantly enthralled.


	5. Say Goodbye

**Chapter 5**

Twilight Sparkle stared out at the small village from the carriage. She huffed as she leapt from the carriage and nodded at the two men, who then nodded and flicked their wings. They were gone in a moment, leaving Twilight alone in a new town. She looked down at her letter from her brother, following the directions to the Library he had organized for her to sleep in.

She pushed the door open slowly, sighing in the smell of paper and ink and closing the door. She smiled, leaning her back against the door and sliding to the floor. A sudden pit of depression welled up in her chest and she burst into tears, feeling dejected and unwanted.

She remembered smiling at her brother, feeling uplifted when she saw him for the first time since his marriage to Princess Candace, but she had been crestfallen when he'd told her to leave Canterlotte and not come back.

His eyes had been so hateful and angry that Twilight had taken his directions and fled, finding her belongings packed and left on the bed for her. Even Princess Celestia looked angrily at her as she left.

Luna had been the only one confused. She stood behind her older sister, reaching out to Twilight, crying out her name, her dark blue hair falling around her shoulders, while Celestia held her back with a well placed arm.

Twilight had met Luna's eyes, let her tears fall and climbed into the carriage. Luna had screamed for her until Twilight hadn't been able to hear her anymore, and Twilight felt heartbroken. Had Celestia and Shining Armour discovered her relationship with Luna? How had they found out? And why hadn't they confronted her about it, instead of simply banishing her to a backwater town in the middle of nowhere?

She shook her head, banishing the thoughts with a hard pinch on her thigh and felt tears disappear. She forced herself to stand, picking up her bag and stepping to the staircase and climbing them slowly, dumping her bag on the bed and throwing herself beside it. Now she let her tears flow and she sobbed until the sun set.

Then she forced herself off the bed and started to unpack in the dim candlelight. She wiped her eyes, neatly packing her clothes into her cupboard and dresser, before turning away and making her bed. She sat on the edge as the night continued its course, staring into the silence and didn't hear the soft knock on her balcony door.

She felt a warm breath on her neck and shoulder, the bed dipped and a gentle hand curled over hers. Twilight lifted her head to the intruders and saw Luna, her eyes bright with a broken heart and a deep love that Twilight had hoped wouldn't die with her sudden forced absence.

"They told me you didn't love me anymore..." Luna buried her hand in Twilight's hair, "I knew you wouldn't just...you would at least say goodbye..."

"I wasn't given a reason, I was just told I had to leave." Twilight's eyes teared up again, "I thought I would never see you again..." she threw herself at Luna, pinning her to the bed and pressing her lips to Luna's, "I love you!" she whispered, "I love you so fucking much!"

Luna wrapped her in her arms, pinning Twilight to her and kissed her back, burying her hands into Twilight's hair, "I will visit every chance I get." Luna whispered in return, "I can't just say goodbye!" she turned and pinned Twilight beneath her.

Twilight gripped Luna's hair as Luna ripped Twilight's shirt open. Twilight gasped in a breath, arching her back as Luna feverishly kissed Twilight's plump chest, "Don't ever say goodbye..." Twilight whispered, pulling Luna back up to her, "Please don't say goodbye!" she pressed her lips to Luna's and felt Luna's hands spread over her chest, cupping the breasts that begged for Luna's touch. She gasped and they broke apart again, leaving Twilight writhing on the bed as Luna shed all of Twilight's clothes.

Twilight sat up, naked and gripped Luna's robes, turning them and pinning Luna beneath her, trying to pull Luna's robe above her head but Luna stopped her, "Twilight...not tonight..." she whispered, taking Twilight in her arms and pinning her back down, "Celestia will know..."

Twilight opened her mouth to curse Celestia but Luna swallowed her curse with a kiss and sank her hand between Twilight's legs. Twilight gasped loudly and Luna released her lips, watching as Twilight writhed and begged and reached for her. Luna wished she could love her completely, but she knelt on the floor, propping one of Twilight's feet on her leg and gently kissing the moist lips, hearing Twilight gasp and moan, gripping the blanket.

Luna worked her magic over Twilight's netherlips and Twilight was lost in a world of bright lights and dizzying highs. She gasped and panted, unable to control the rollercoaster, feeling trapped on the bed as Luna took Twilight over the edge over and over until Twilight could take no more.

Luna stood, kissing Twilight deep and hard, gripping her lover's head and Twilight cleaned Luna's jaw and mouth, before pulling her back down onto the bed. Luna let Twilight doze in her arms, before she kissed Twilight's temple, "I have to leave, my love." She whispered, preparing to stand.

"No." Twilight said softly, "Please don't..." Luna tried to pull away gently, but Twilight gripped her tighter, "No." She said firmly, "I can't let you go." Luna stared down at Twilight.

"Are you crazy!" she tried harder to pull away, "They'll look here first!"

Twilight stood, then tackled Luna to the floor, "I don't care anymore!" Twilight cried, straddling Luna's waist, ignoring the sensation that was ruining Luna's robes, "I need to be with you always, I can't let you say goodbye, I can't let you leave me." Twilight straightened and Luna stared up at her. Twilight picked up a heavy bottle and hefted it in her hand. She looked down at Luna, "Just remember that I love you." She whispered.

"Twilight, no!" Luna screamed as Twilight swung the bottle down and hit Luna in the temple. Luna moaned, still awake and kicking weakly. Twilight kissed her wound, sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I'm sorry, but I just can't live with the distance." She leant back as Luna looked up at her.

Twilight let her eyes have a moment to focus, "Twilight, I love you..." she whispered, "Please don't do this to me..."

Twilight frowned, "I love you too..." Twilight cupped Luna's face and felt the Princesses hand wrap around her wrist, "I'm not going to kill you..." she gripped the bottle again as Luna raised her hand to stop her, "I just can't let you leave..."

Luna shook her head, closing her eyes and sobbing, "No...Twilight, no..." she let her tears fall and blood slowly trickled into her midnight blue hair, "Please, let me go home...I don't want you to risk this...this is punishable by death..."

"If I die for loving you, so be it." Twilight felt her tears blur her vision as she took her hand from Luna's face, and pinned Luna's wrists down against her chest, "I'll see you when you wake up." She whispered, swinging the bottle down.

Luna's scream was cut short by the world sharply shattering and she went limp beneath Twilight. Twilight burst into tears, pulling Luna up into her arms, then stood, carrying her love down to the basement, ignoring the biting cold as she sat with Luna in her lap, cradling her and sobbing.


	6. Deeper Conspiracies?

**Chapter 6**

Rainbow Dash groaned as the world returned to her slowly, in shades of grey and eventually colour. Where am I? What happened? She looked around slowly, trying to shake something off her jaw. What is that? She tried to call for someone, but no sound came and a cold breeze whispered past her. She shivered as her skin was set alight with sensation and she looked around. She found her wrists bound above her head, shackled to a ceiling. Her toes barely touched the ground, but she could feel weights on her ankles, pulling her as she hung.

A desperate attempt to flick her wings was answered with a sharp pain in her back, something she had never thought could happen. Were they broken? Bound? Rainbow Dash couldn't glance behind her far enough to see.

A door opened behind her, washing Rainbow Dash in warm light and illuminating the wall before her. She saw nothing but blood and shadows. Her rose eyes widened, and she tried to pull herself up to the shackles holding her wrists. She heard a soft creaking behind her, someone was walking down stairs behind her.

A pit of fury suddenly awoke within Rainbow Dash, she kicked and bucked desperately trying to break her free. Instead, she felt a hand wrap around her tail and flick it, a soft laugh reverberated around her. Rainbow Dash stared at Fluttershy as she stepped out in front of her and smiled, "Feeling a bit afraid, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy smirked, "Hmf." She turned from Rainbow Dash and closed the door behind them, "You should be." She stepped back around the now blind Rainbow Dash, "You see, PonyVille and Equestria have been falling apart while you live in your happy CloudsDale home." Fluttershy swatted Rainbow Dash's flank, watching with delight as Rainbow Dash flinched, "And I've been _helping_ it crumble." Fluttershy stepped back away from Rainbow Dash and toward a table that rested against a wall, "Lately, I haven't had enough time to do some of the work assigned to me...I simply couldn't find the subject, or think of a suitable way to lure them here without looking suspicious..." Fluttershy smirked as she studied a filthy serrated blade, "But you did that all for me."

Rainbow Dash desperately kicked at the ground, shouting through her muzzle at Fluttershy. Fluttershy shook her head and stepped over to Rainbow Dash.

"You really should be quiet and still, Rainbow Dash." She gripped Rainbow Dash's nipple and twisted hard, watching as the bigger pony cried out and wriggled, "Don't want you to hurt yourself now, do we?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and Fluttershy relented, turning away from her and picking up a syringe.

"Well, this next bit might be a little painful, but I'm sure you'll live. You were one of the Junior Speedsters after all." Rainbow Dash stared as Fluttershy took the syringe and injected a pale fluid in Rainbow Dash's neck, "This will take a little while to take effect, but I'm sure you'll notice it. In the meantime," Fluttershy stepped back to her table and placed the syringe down before picking up a blunt ended object, "I'll introduce you to Jeremy." She stepped over to Rainbow Dash, "He's a good friend of mine, capable of breaking some of the toughest ponies...which is my job." Fluttershy smirked, and stifled a laugh, "Once I break them...we use them." She ran the blunt object down Rainbow Dash's chest as heat flushed over Rainbow Dash's body.

She jerked in her chains as Fluttershy studied her, watching as the girl's body responded to a stimuli she hadn't presented.

Fluttershy smirked, "Mmm...perfect." she tenderly kissed under Rainbow Dash's jaw, listening as the girl huffed loudly and moaned, "I was worried I hadn't given you enough for a moment there, Dash." She urged the girl to part her legs, feeling her give in without a fight, "Mmm...overwhelmed, huh?" Dash arched her back, closing her eyes as an insatiable need blossomed in her belly. Fluttershy smiled and stroked the hood of Rainbow Dash's clitoris, watching as the girl arched and cried out. This caused Fluttershy to laugh, "Now, this is perfect." She placed the blunt object at Rainbow Dash's soaked opening and shoved it in roughly. Rainbow Dash's eyes flicked open, she gasped and spluttered, straining her wrists and trying to close her legs, "Easy, Dash." Fluttershy whispered in Rainbow Dash's ear, "Don't hurt yourself."

The older girl shuddered as the pain of violation turned to pleasure and primal need. She moaned and arched further, desperately trying to find a way to move over the object that Fluttershy held fast within Rainbow Dash.

"I think a few hours of this, and you'll be exhausted." Rainbow Dash stared at her, paling enough that her flushed cheeks were bright red, "Then you'll sleep through the day." Fluttershy smirked as Rainbow Dash stared at her in horror. Fluttershy pulled the object from Rainbow Dash and laughed as Rainbow Dash moaned. Fluttershy picked up a complex harness and attached it over Rainbow Dash's torso and hips, watching the girl as she flinched and shuddered from every touch, "So sensitive, Dash..." Fluttershy muttered, "I like this mix on you."

She slid the object back in place, relishing the cries and reactions of the girl before using the harness to hold it in place. Fluttershy stepped back, watching as Rainbow Dash wriggled, the harness giving her sensations she craved, but not the most important one. Her hips failed to move and Fluttershy smirked.

"Don't get too into that." Rainbow Dash managed to open her eyes halfway and stared up at Fluttershy, "I'm about to...rearrange your position." She smirked and turned to a lever in the wall. She carefully unwound it, lowering Rainbow Dash the little bit she needed to touch the ground.

Fluttershy picked up a bar from her desk and approached Rainbow Dash, kneeling at her ankles. Rainbow Dash bucked and tried to pull her feet away, but Fluttershy simply attached the bar to her shackles and pulled on the telescopic metal. It pulled apart, spreading Rainbow Dash's legs and ceasing her hips movements.

Unable to buck and forced to expose herself, Rainbow Dash whimpered pitifully, sweat already forming on her face and arms, "Oh, well look at you." Fluttershy crossed her arms and smirked, "Don't you just look so enticing." Fluttershy licked her lips hungrily, and shook her head, "Oh, but I mustn't. It would ruin the process...tomorrow then." Fluttershy stepped around the desperate Rainbow Dash, swatting her on the flank again.

This time Rainbow Dash cried out and moaned, flicking her tail and straining the ropes on her wings. Fluttershy paused at the door and turned back to Rainbow Dash.

"The moment you break your wings free, I'll break them. Do you understand me?" Fluttershy's voice was cold and harsh. Rainbow Dash whimpered and Fluttershy opened her door, stepping into the bright light and closing it behind her as she watched the white bunny crawl up her leg, "You did good, Angel. I'm sorry we had to do that, and you know I love you." Angel nodded, flicking blood from its ear, "Was it fun tearing him apart?"

Angel nodded enthusiastically, a dark glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm glad you taught that rat a lesson." She picked Angel up from her hip and placed him on her shoulder, walking into the kitchen, "Hungry?"


End file.
